


Once in a Blue Moon

by rosesandstuff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actor Roman, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Singer/Nerd Virgil, based on a tumblr prompt, confession of feelings, y’all my celebration for winning nano is writing even more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandstuff/pseuds/rosesandstuff
Summary: Virgil walks Roman home after tutoring him and Roman can’t stand the quiet between them.





	Once in a Blue Moon

Roman hadn’t intended for this to happen, at least not in the way it did, but he certainly wasn’t complaining about it. Sure, he hadn’t actually needed a tutor for Chemistry, having a solid B in the class, and, okay, he maybe needed one for U.S History if anything, seeing as he was close to failing that class. But none of this was his fault.

See, it just so happened that Virgil Wilkinson was passing out the graded tests last class period and it just so happened Roman had gotten a fifty-eight on his. Normally he wouldn’t get such a low grade in science class, but the night before he had been too busy rehearsing his lines to pay much attention to studying. But Virgil didn’t know that and so he offered to tutor Roman after claiming he had a high A in the class. And maybe, just maybe, Roman innocently accepted. 

Besides, in a way, this was torture to Roman of the most evil kind. Roman liked Virgil—like really, liked-liked him—for a long time now, ever since the Winter Choir concert that Roman went to on account of his brother, Patton, performing. But Virgil was also a soloist, dressed in a black tux and wearing the most exquisite makeup that made Roman fall head over heels in a minute, and that was before he heard his breathtakingly beautiful voice. 

And when he realized that boy was the same boy from his Chemistry class that always wore the dark, emo outfits and hung around the back of the class, Roman did everything he could do get his attention or catch as many side glimpses he could in his direction. So the answer to his offering to tutor Roman was a no-brainer. But Roman was slowly starting to regret it. 

They had spent the whole time at the library talking about chemical equations Roman already knew how to do but acted like he didn’t, and the whole time Virgil hadn’t even sat within a three foot radius of him, choosing a seat across the table from him and handing him problems every now and then and correcting him when need be. It was boring (the most exciting thing that had happened was Roman making a pun referencing My Chemical Romance and manages to make Virgil laugh) and Roman was itching to say something or do something to his crush to make the night somewhat memorable. 

Afterwards Virgil offered Roman to walk him home, and now a few minutes later they were walking along a sidewalk path, the moon clear in the sky, and Roman couldn’t be feeling more guilty. Do something, say something! 

“You’re really smart,” Roman says really fast and out of the blue, so that Virgil gives him a confused look before processing the compliment. 

“Oh,” Virgil replies, face a little pink. “Thanks. I pretty much got everything I know from my brother, Logan. He’s the smart one, not me.”

“Either way, you helped me out tonight so... thank you, Virgil,” Roman says, the ease of conversation calming his nerves. His crush smiled at him—and yeah, his heart was totally not melting at that—and nodded. 

“No problem, Roman.” 

It’s quiet again, and not being able to bear that again, Roman says, “You know you’re also a good singer. I saw you at that choir concert thing a couple months ago. You’re... amazing.” Well that is an 

Virgil shrugs. “I guess. Not as amazing as you though.”

Now it’s Roman’s turn to be confused. “What?”   
“I saw you in that play. Midsummer Night’s Dream,” Virgil explains. Oh. That’s right. Roman played Lysander, and at the recollection of that his face heats up at the thought Virgil had witnessed it. “You’re a pretty good actor.”

Now usually Roman would feel a boost in his ego at that and go on talking about all his work he’s done in his acting career, but this was his crush that had told him this, and it all but left him tongue tied, unable to get a word out. 

Finally, they stop in front of Roman’s house, and the boy turns to Virgil. “How good was I?” he asks. Maybe he’d sleep happy tonight knowing his crush liked one of his performances. He could hold on to that for a good two or three weeks before slipping back into hopeless pining again. 

Virgil looks up at him and in that angle his eyes twinkle with the moonlight inside them, taking Roman’s breath away. He looked... embarrassed for a moment, then he stared at his shoes and mumbled something Roman couldn’t hear. 

“What was that?”

“I said I loved it. I loved you,” Virgil says, just a bit louder, then flushes even more. “I mean- I don’t love you! -Wait. No, I- I mean you were... you weren’t bad and I kinda really like you and you’re really cute I’msorryI’lljustleavenow-” Virgil says in a whirlwind of racing words, already turning his back to run back down the street when Roman catches his wrist. 

While Virgil’s mind and heart are buzzing, Roman’s is numb and soundless. Then a grin broke out on his face, reaching both his years as he embraces in Virgil in a large hug. 

“I like you too! Good Gods, I’ve been wanting to say that forever and I was worried you wouldn’t like me back and-“ Roman is cut off by Virgil carefully kissing him, which he allows and pressed his mouth closer to the other’s.

“Sorry,” Virgil says as soon as they broke apart. “I- I shouldn’t have done that... I just wanted a way to shut you up and-“

Roman kisssd him back in both a way of sweet revenge and irony and the two laughed when they leaned away from each other. “Don’t ever apologize for kissing me, Virge. Heaven knows I only shut up once in a blue moon.”

Virgil rolles his eyes and then kisses Roman again, and the two figures were softly illuminated by the full moon above them.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rosesandstuff


End file.
